Painting Flowers
by hiriki
Summary: Se nada é verdadeiro, o que mais posso fazer? Ainda estou pintando flores para você. //Primeira Oneshot da trilogia Alice's Wish// - Dedicada para a Mew, total, inteiramente, integralmente, loucamente.


**Disclaimer: Alice, Mad Hatter, Chesire, todas essas coisas maravilhosas são da autoria de Lewis Carrol, e não minha, nem sua, nem nossa. |D**

**- Essa fanfic é a primeira de uma trilogia de oneshots chamada Alice's Wish. Todas as fanfics são baseadas no filme de Tim Burton e no seu fim, por isso, se você não quiser ter spoilers do filme, melhor não ler -q Eu gosto muito da versão original de Alice também (estou lendo no momento), mas a versão do Burton ficou simplesmente DIVA, eu tinha que fazer algo. **

**- Cada oneshot terá uma música do Almost Alice, o CD da trilha sonora de Alice in Wonderland. Os oneshots terão o mesmo nome da música utilizada, e elas serão escolhidas de acordo com a sua adequação à história.**

**- Essa história inteira é um presente dedicado a Mew , porque foi ela que me inspirou a fazer isso, e porque ela merece três milhões de fanfics cheias de chantilly e loucura **

**- Reviews são bons e estimulam a alma. q**

**x x x  
**

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_"...I don't know."_

O barulho repetitivo e triste de um pires batendo em uma leiteira preenchia o espaço, mas ninguém parecia dar muita atenção a isso. A Lebre de Março repetia constantemente o movimento, como se quisesse produzir algum efeito com aquilo - mas não passava de loucura, e seus olhos exageradamente arregalados denunciavam isso. De vez em quando, ela gaguejava e soluçava qualquer coisa sem nexo.

Em outros tempos, aquilo teria sido o bastante para capturar a atenção dos grandes orbes verdes do Chapeleiro. Ele sentava-se em um ponto qualquer da mesa, após ter mudado de lugar uma ou duas vezes para conseguir uma xícara limpa e que não tivesse sido atingida pela lebre, e, no momento, seus olhos fixavam o resto de chá frio que sobrara na louça. Como já foi mencionado anteriormente, a Lebre de Março teria conseguido desviar a atenção do Chapeleiro, e ele teria gastado longos segundos olhando-a surtar e murmurar enquanto pensava em todas as coisas que começam com M e como estudá-las individualmente. Em outra época, teria sido assim. Agora, não era mais.

_Strange maze, what is this place?_

**Estranho labirinto, que lugar é esse?**

_I hear voices over my shoulder,_

**Eu ouço vozes sobre meu ombro,**

_Nothing's making sense at all._

**Nada está fazendo sentido.**

Aquilo não fazia muito sentido. Para _ele_, o tempo não passava, não corria. Não como corria para o Coelho Branco, por exemplo. O Chapeleiro estava preso eternamente na hora do chá. Nunca achara aquilo ruim, e não compreendia porque aquilo começava a lhe incomodar agora.

Talvez fosse a hora de mudar seu objeto de estudo para outra letra. M não tinha mais serventia; e, além do mais, já refletira demais sobre tudo que começava com M.

_Wonder, why do we race?_

**Imagino, porque nós corremos?**

_When everyday we're runnin' in circles,_

**Quando todos os dias nós estamos correndo em círculos,**

_Such a funny way to fall._

**Uma maneira divertida de cair.**

O Chapeleiro tinha um monte de perguntas sem respostas na sua cabeça, e sentia falta de alguém que pudesse respondê-las. Queria saber por que existiam mesas redondas e retangulares; por que chapéus não podiam ser usados nos pés; e a semelhança entre um corvo e uma escrivaninha. Tinha certeza que todas tinham respostas, e tivera a sensação de estar prestes a achar todas elas quando Alice retornara.

A. A de Alice. Alegria, ambiguidade, ansiedade, aspereza, antítese, amor, _Alice_. Seria o A um objeto de estudo melhor que o M?

_Tried to open up my eyes,_

**Tentei abrir meus olhos,**

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

**Estou esperando por uma chance de fazer tudo certo.**

Alice se fora, e ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo fazia isso. Quantas vezes puxara seu relógio de bolso, apenas para se lembrar que ele não funcionava mais! Poderia algum dia tentar entender os relógios, mas não agora. Relógios não começavam com A.

Como se quisesse se certificar, o Chapeleiro puxou o relógio pela correntinha, observando seu reflexo triste no vidro. Os ponteiros negros estavam parados, apontados para símbolos que ninguém entenderia. Ele suspirou, guardando o relógio apressadamente e pensando no quanto algumas coisas podiam fazer falta. Um bom relógio fazia falta. Um chá mais quente fazia falta. Alice fazia mais falta que tudo mais.

Ela se fora, de volta para o seu mundo estranho, alcançar os sonhos de seu pai e ser aquilo que sua família esperava que ela fosse. E o Chapeleiro sabia que ele não tinha uma perspectiva como aquela; ficaria simplesmente preso eternamente naquela mesa de chá, sem que o tempo lhe abrisse os braços, enquanto ele pensava numa Alice que talvez chegasse a esquecê-lo ou a considerá-lo um sonho.

_When I wake up,_

**Quando eu acordar,**

_the dream isn't done._

**o sonho não foi feito.**

_I wanna see your face,_

**Eu quero ver seu rosto,**

_and know I made it home._

**e saber que fiz isto em casa.**

O Chapeleiro sabia que ela havia prometido não esquecê-lo - lembrava das palavras, e quase podia tocá-las, se assim quisesse. Mas quanto controle tinha sobre sua mente a pobre Alice? Poderia ela evitar o esquecimento? A mente era uma coisa estranha. A mente o enlouquecera, enlouquecera Alice e enlouqueceria todos os que ainda ousassem pisar sobre a terra.

As mãos do Chapeleiro apertaram-se uma na outra ao lembrar das palavras dela, dizendo que ele era apenas um sonho de sua mente, e que sumiria quando ela acordasse. "Mas eu não sumi", protestou mentalmente o Chapeleiro, "então isto significa que Alice ainda está dormindo? Ou que eu não sou um sonho dela?"

Meio segundo depois, censurou-se por tais esperanças. Se Alice ainda estivesse dormindo, ela estaria ali. Ele olhou ansioso para a cadeira vazia da frente, como se pudesse vê-la ali. Mas não havia nada.

_If nothing is true,_

**Se nada é verdadeiro,**

_What more can I do?_

**O que mais posso fazer?**

_I am still painting flowers for you._

**Eu ainda estou pintando flores para você.**

O Chapeleiro tinha uma esperança, que guardava para si mesmo, apenas para si mesmo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do último dia que vira Alice, e das palavras trocadas entre ambos. Aquilo fazia-o ter plena fé de que a veria de novo, fosse ali ou em qualquer outro lugar; ele não se importava. Quando costumava ficar muito triste - o que se tornara excepcionalmente frequente nos últimos tempos -, ele repetia para si mesmo: "Alice irá voltar. E, provavelmente, ela virá cheia de novas perguntas para mim, e eu poderei perguntar as minhas a ela." Com isso, ele sorria discretamente para o próprio prato, relembrando de todos os dias que passara com ela e de todas as conversas.

_Showed my cards_

**Mostrei minhas cartas**

_Gave you my heart,_

**Te dei meu coração,**

_Wish we could start all over._

**Desejo que nós possamos começar tudo de novo.**

O céu cinzento agora virara o alvo de observação do Chapeleiro. Ele não gostava de olhar para o céu, pois, segundo ele, virar a cabeça daquela maneira provocava vertigens torturantes. Mas, ultimamente, seus gostos haviam mudado absurdamente, num ritmo inquietante que o tempo não era capaz de acompanhar - o tempo nunca fora capaz de acompanhá-lo. Era comum seus gostos mudarem daquela maneira, assim como seus interesses. Os únicos gostos que o Chapeleiro ainda conservava eram pelo chá, fosse ele morno ou frio, e por Alice, estivesse ela ali ou não.

_Nothing's makin' sense at all._

**Nada está fazendo sentido.**

_Tried to open up my eyes,_

**Tentei abrir meus olhos,**

_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

**Estou esperando por uma chance de fazer tudo certo.**

- Você continua com um aspecto meio lunático, apesar de tudo - disse uma voz suave e contraditória à sua esquerda.

O Chapeleiro se virou a tempo de ver Cheshire se materializar ao seu lado num floreio suave. Ele pousou em uma das cadeiras, o sorriso muito esticado, e o Chapeleiro olhou-o com resignada curiosidade.

- Se me permite, você não costumava conseguir manter a boca fechada por dois minutos sequer - comentou o gato -, o que provavelmente significa que você está ocupado demais em devaneios para qualquer outra coisa. Correto?

Os orbes verdes e grandes do Chapeleiro estavam fixos nos dentes do gato, enquanto ele escondia os lábios atrás de uma xícara de chá e respondia:

- Não são devaneios.

- Não? - Cheshire alargou o sorriso.

- Eu acho que não. - comentou o Chapeleiro em tom pensativo. - Quero dizer, eu já devaneei muito, portanto, eu sei o que são devaneios. São meus velhos amigos. - ele deu uma risadinha. - São esperanças. Esperanças concretas.

_When I wake up,_

**Quando eu acordar,**

_the dream isn't done._

**o sonho não foi feito.**

_I wanna see your face,_

**Eu quero ver seu rosto,**

_and know I made it home._

**e saber que fiz isto em casa.**

- Esperanças não são concretas - afirmou Cheshire, sem deixar de sorrir, enquanto contemplava a Lebre de Março conversar aos gritos com a leiteira. -, e se forem, não podem ser chamadas de esperança.

- Hum. - O Chapeleiro pareceu chateado por ser contradito, mas mastigou um sorriso lunático nos lábios. - Talvez.

- Você deveria desistir disso.

- Do quê? - os olhos do Chapeleiro acompanharam o movimento fluido do gato se erguendo da cadeira e flutuando no ar.

- De esperar por qualquer sinal de Alice.

Cheshire evaporou, o sorriso ainda persistindo por um tempo no ar.

_If nothing is true,_

**Se nada é verdadeiro,**

_What more can I do?_

**O que mais posso fazer?**

_I am still painting flowers for you,_

**Eu ainda estou pintando flores para você,**

_I am still painting flowers for you._

**Eu ainda estou pintando flores para você.**

O Chapeleiro permaneceu silencioso por algum tempo, segurando a colher de chá com dedos frouxos e repetindo mentalmente as palavras de Cheshire, procurando o que quer que fosse nelas. Era uma frase dignamente assustadora, e o Chapeleiro mal percebia sua própria estupefação, a boca ligeiramente aberta e as sobrancelhas retorcidas em preocupação.

Um sorriso se espalhou pela sua face em poucos segundos - bem, a loucura servia para isso, certo?

- Ora, meu caro - disse o Chapeleiro, apontando a colher de chá para a cadeira da frente e fingindo que Cheshire ainda estava ali -, por mais louco que você seja, você continua sendo um gato, e tem certas coisas das quais eu entendo e você não entende muito bem, e vice-versa. - ele fez uma pausa, divertindo-se com as próprias palavras, antes de continuar: - Ora, você entende de bolas de pelo e tudo mais, mas não é o bastante para entender de Alice. E eu entendo Alice por inteiro, mas não o bastante para entender sobre bolas de pelo. É frustrante, mas é a realidade.

_I heard everything you said,_

**Eu ouvi tudo que você disse,**

_I don't wanna lose my head._

**Eu não quero perder a minha cabeça.**

A ideia pareceu suficientemente boa ao Chapeleiro, e aquilo o tranquilizou. Se fosse preciso, um dia, perguntaria a Alice sobre as bolas de pelo, daí então poderia entendê-las também - tinha quase certeza que Alice entendia sobre isso.

O barulho que a Lebre de Março fazia ao tentar enfiar-se no açucareiro fez o Chapeleiro virar os olhos para a outra extremidade da mesa e contemplar seus esforços em educado silêncio. Ele bebericou um pouco do próprio chá e, ocupado em esticar-se até o bule em busca de mais da bebida, não viu o gato de pelos escuros que se materializava ao lado da lebre.

_When I wake up,_

**Quando eu acordar,**

_the dream isn't done._

**o sonho não foi feito.**

_I wanna see your face,_

**Eu quero ver seu rosto,**

_and know I made it home._

**e saber que fiz isto em casa.**

- É apropriado, certo? - divagava o gato com a lebre, que parecia não escutá-lo. - Um chapeleiro enlouquecido o bastante para acreditar nisso.

- Hum - murmurou a lebre, as patas tremendo loucamente. - Alice. Alice. Chá. Vai quebrar! - e ela atirou a xícara contra uma das cadeiras, espatifando-a por completo.

Cheshire rodopiou no ar.

- Não é como se houvesse qualquer chance de Alice voltar. Pois bem, ele está perdido nos próprios abismos da loucura; eu admiro isso imensamente.

_If nothing is true,_

**Se nada é verdadeiro,**

_What more can I do?_

**O que mais posso fazer?**

O sorriso vago acompanhado por olhos gentis permanecia estampado no rosto do Chapeleiro, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a alça solitária do bule - "está ainda mais só que eu, essa pobre alça", pensou ele, - e Cheshire desaparecia por detrás da lebre, que gritava o nome de Alice repetidamente.

O Chapeleiro se virou para a Lebre de Março com o mesmo sorriso:

- Não importa o quanto você grite por ela, não virá.

A lebre emudeceu, olhando-se no prato vazio. O Chapeleiro puxou o relógio da algibeira mais uma vez: 6 horas. Hora do chá. A hora em que ele sempre estava e estaria.

A hora em que conhecera Alice.

_I am still painting flowers for you,_

**Eu ainda estou pintando flores para você,**

_I am still painting flowers for you,_

**Eu ainda estou pintando flores para você,**

_I am still painting flowers for you._

**Eu ainda estou pintando flores para você.**

**x x x**

**Então... *dor* q**  
**Eu planejava que fosse simplesmente um oneshot assim, triste e louco (-q). Mas eu tive algumas ideias a mais e decidi fazer uma série de três one-shots, o que resulta em Alice's Wish, meu tiro/presnte triplo para a Mew **  
**Não me perguntem se o final será feliz, eu não sei. q Na realidade, tenho pouca coisa definida até agora, mas muita vontade de escrever, o que já basta para mim. As coisas eu defino ao escutar as músicas XD Para esse oneshot, eu escolhi "Painting Flowers", porque é uma música que a Mew gosta e -n Na verdade foi porque a letra me fez lembrar o final do filme de Alice, e me passou exatamente o que eu imaginava, a solidão do Mad Hatter e tudo mais. ;_; A continuação virá em breve, com outro oneshot, separado deste, com outro título e tudo mais. Bem, espero que tenham gostado (isso inclui você em primeira instância, Mew ) e que tenham paciência para acompanhar. Eu pretendo terminar a série rápido, mas não confiem em mim, eu não presto. -hm**

**Reviews?**


End file.
